


Baby Boy

by aph_aleks (orphan_account)



Series: PolyBeatles [8]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CG/L, Dd/lb, Little Paul, M/M, Paul is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aph_aleks
Summary: Paul is a very insecure little.





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/gifts).

“Daddy?” Paul knocked on John’s door tentatively, shuffling where he stood; he wanted cuddles. He had asked George and Ringo to cuddle him but both of them were busy, which deeply disappointed him - he knew it couldn’t be helped, they had to reply to all the fanmail and art that had gotten sent in, but Paul still felt rejected.

Paul knocked on John’s door again, “Daddy?” He repeated, his hand closing around the door handle, ready to open it if he needed to. Before he could, though, someone forced his hand off the door handle, stopping him right before he could open it - he was startled and spun around to see who it was. With relief, he realised that it was just George (he thought that maybe it was a monster coming to attack him!) and leaned forward to hug him tightly, not caring whether George hugged back or not.

Maybe if he hugged George for long enough, he would give in and let him have the cuddles he so desperately wanted, and had wanted for a while - this would probably work, his little mind told him, and so he went forth with his plan. His arms tightened around George and he smiled against him, feeling more warmth than he did so before, a certain happiness settling in.

“Love, let’s go in the living room, yeah? We can cuddle there,” George spoke softly, gently stroking his hair. The little nodded against his chest, not letting go until George pried his arms away from him, holding his hand instead. 

Paul let himself be pulled into the living room, silently wishing John would come out of his room and embrace him, a wide smile spread across his face like he usually would, but he didn’t. He stayed in his room, doing whatever it was he was doing.

At least he had George to cuddle him, he thought to himself as they sat on the sofa together, Paul comfortably in George’s lap. George’s arms were around his waist, keeping him warm and snug against him, while Paul’s head rested on George’s shoulder.

Paul sniffled suddenly and tried to bury his head further into George’s neck, hiding the tears that were gathering in his eyes and threatening to fall; did his daddy not want him anymore? Did he not love Paul anymore? He hoped that wasn’t true, that John did want him and love him, but he wasn’t too sure at the moment - maybe he was annoyed at him, or even worse, tired of him!

George noticed his sadness and stroked his hair again, running his long fingers through Paul’s shaggy mop-top, soothing him with ease. The same fingers were now stroking his cheek instead, wiping away the salty tears he didn’t even realise had fallen and were staining his face, tear tracks pretty obvious in the light of the living room. “Does daddy not love me anymore?” He asked in a small voice, moving back to look at George, one of his three boyfriends - did  _ any of them  _ love him?

George chuckled and kissed his lips, “Of course he does, baby, he’s just very tired right now.”

Paul nodded after a minute, but his doubts were definitely still there. George kissed him again, softer this time, a different way to convey his love and meaning, but the little was still not completely convinced, and voiced his concerns, “Of me? Is daddy tired of me?”

This time, George sighed, shaking his head - he thought about how to word his next sentence in a way that would not alarm Paul in any way, or want to go and ‘look after daddy’, so he kissed Paul once more before speaking. “Daddy, uh, had some drinks last night and he has a headache. He just wants to be left alone for a little while so it can go away, and then he’ll be back to normal. Okay, baby?” His voice came out slow so that Paul could take it all in and understand what he meant easier.

“Okay, Georgie,” The little said eventually, a beautiful smile now gracing his face, “Do  _ you  _ love me?” He then asked, tilting his head to the side with the question, “Does Richie love me?”

“‘Course we do, darling,” George ruffled his usually well-kempt hair, earning a giggle from the little who was nestled comfortably in his lap, wiping the tears from his cheeks with the baby blue sleeves of the long shirt he was wearing. He looked adorable: his hair was messy, his cheeks were rosy, the shirt he was wearing was way too oversized and hang over his hands as well as exposing his bruised neck and collarbones - he just looked fucking  _ precious.  _

“Ringo?” George yelled into the kitchen, waiting a few minutes before Ringo stepped out, apron tied around his waist and a quizzical expression plastered on his face. He let out a soft ‘huh?’ noise as he awaited George’s continuation of what he was going to say. Paul realised that maybe they hadn't been as busy as he thought they'd be.

Paul waved at him slightly and giggled, a wide smile spread across his face as his eyes darted between George and Ringo, two men who he loved very dearly - one of which was  _ still _ waiting for George to carry on speaking. 

"Paulie wants to know if you love him or not."

The little blushed and shifted his gaze from Ringo to the floor - he felt weak, and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed with one of his teddies or with John or George or Ringo, but Ringo was about to break the news to him that he didn't love him anymore, that he hated him. 

"Oh, Paul," Ringo said as he removed his apron, placing it in a folded square on the sofa arm, "Of course I love you! What made you think I don't?" He looked to George for permission and then pulled Paul onto his lap, peppering his face with kisses. Paul almost giggled again but settled with a smile instead, his hands on the older's shoulders firmly - though he was avoiding his eyes, he wasn’t opposed to Ringo kissing him.

“I don’t- I don’t know, I just thought that maybe I was annoying or something…” He trailed off at the end and finally looked into Ringo’s eyes, tears beginning to gather once again. He wouldn’t be surprised if his boyfriends wanted to leave him - he cried a lot while little and was  _ very  _ needy, always scared of something, whether it be the monsters which came after him at night or the fear that one of his teddies would break or rip. Whether it be petty or not.

He hoped and hoped and hoped that Richie wouldn’t laugh suddenly and tell him that it was a joke, that they were all breaking up with him and leaving him.  _ Please don’t be true,  _ he thought, sniffling.

But instead Ringo kissed his lips softly, just like George had, “You’re not annoying, and we love you a lot, okay? Love you more than anything else,” A smile adorned his soft features as Paul  _ finally  _ smiled also, making George smile too - Paul’s happiness was contagious and something they always strived to cause; happiness in their little baby boy.

“And guess what?” George added. Paul tilted his head and made a soft noise.

“To the moon and back!” He exclaimed loudly, relishing in the sound of Paul’s gentle giggles and watching him intently. He loved the way Paul would close his eyes momentarily while laughing and curl his lips up into a beautiful smile, his giggle one of the cutest sounds ever emitted from any human. The little nodded and repeated what he said, excitement obvious in his eyes.

Everything calmed down soon and Paul shifted to sit between the other two, leaning his head against Ringo’s shoulder while his hand was tightly clasped in George’s - his eyes were fluttering closed and then opening again tiredly as he tried to stay awake for a little longer. “‘m tired,” He muttered quietly, his grip on George’s hand weakening as he let his tiredness take over; crying was hard work.

Ringo and George shared a look and moved very slowly to not disturb Paul, realising that trying to carry him to his room would just wake him up, and he wouldn’t go back to sleep. Another look was shared, and Ringo disappeared into the hallway. While he was gone, George lay Paul down comfortably on the sofa, moving a pillow under the little’s head so his neck wouldn’t hurt after a while and kissed him on the forehead.

Ringo, having returned with Paul’s favourite blanket, smiled as he walked upon the scene. He draped the blanket over Paul’s now curled up body, enveloping him in warmth while he slept.

George looked up at Ringo and stood, leaning forward to connect their lips - as much as they loved John and Paul, it was nice for them to be able to spend time together in peace, just the two of them kissing and holding each other. And since John was probably sleeping and Paul was definitely sleeping, the silence of the house was exceptionally calming.

  
  


-

  
  


“Baby?” John called softly as he stumbled from his bedroom and into the living room, still tired and slightly hungover, “Paul?” He called again, not seeing the little sleeping on the sofa until he heard a soft hum from him - he instantly felt bad for making him stirr in his sleep and presumably almost wake up, walking as silently as he could over to the sofa. He smiled and kneeled on the floor in front of Paul, stroking his hair gently.

John had heard Paul calling to him earlier in the day, wanting to come in and cuddle him, but John’s head was pulsing painfully and he’d just been sick, a disgusting combination - leaving the comfort of his bedroom would result in an even worse headache because of the light, and his boyfriends speaking loudly in tones that he would rather not hear. His heart hurt when he heard Paul’s crying from the living room, but decided that George and Ringo would be able to calm him down, and tried to go to sleep.

He always made sure Paul was aware of his love at any given time, always trying to keep their baby boy happy and to never ever hurt him, though as a little, Paul was extremely sensitive (even while big, he was still sensitive). Not replying to Paul and leaving him crying made him feel guilty, but he was just hurting too much to do anything.

Paul would understand, and plus, he was sure he could make it up to him. 

He hadn’t even noticed that Paul was awake until he saw the little’s eyes open slowly, blinking at him a few times. “Daddy?” He asked softly, moving to sit up and hug John close to him. John leaned into the embrace, gathering Paul into his arms and sitting on the sofa with the little in his lap, gazing into his warm eyes lovingly.

“Yeah, baby boy, daddy’s here,” John whispered. Paul smiled with relief after a minute and giggled, his arms wrapping around John’s neck to hug him, the older’s body temperature making the little want to stay there forever. He was really warm, and Paul loved his cuddles a  _ lot. _

He hugged John tighter, “Are you okay, daddy?” His voice was louder now that he’d woken up a bit more, not anymore the small tired voice it had been mere moments ago and it made John jump a little. He laughed and nodded against Paul.

After a few minutes, Paul spoke up again, “Where’s Richie and Georgie?”

He’d fallen asleep with them, but now it was just him and John - not that he was complaining - what if they’d disappeared and he’d never see them again? Or what if they left him? His thoughts carried on worrying him until John moved Paul further away from him, and shouted their names.

“Yeah?” Came Ringo’s voice from somewhere in their house, probably up the stairs, and George’s voice too, shouting out, “What?”

“Upstairs,” John concluded, kissing Paul on the cheek.

The little let out a long sigh before jumping off the sofa and running out of the living room, presumably upstairs to find Ringo and George - John’s thoughts, he found out, were correct when Paul came back into the living room, dragging the other two along with him by their hands. Paul’s eyes were shining with delight as they sat down next to John, his three boyfriends sat together on the sofa. He didn’t know where to sit, though, so he just decided to sit where they wanted him to. “Where should I sit?” He asked, waiting for one of them respond, but all three of them replied with ‘my lap’ - this made Paul giggle again and he carried on giggling until George swayed him into his lap. Ringo and John shared a look, and then a sweet kiss, happily watching as Ringo and Paul did the same.

“There.”

“Cartoons?”

“Of course, baby boy,” John smiled, “Of course.”

"How about cookies, too, baby? I made some before George called me in here earlier," Ringo spoke up, the offer not really an offer since he already knew the answer - Paul nodded.

And together, they watched cartoons and ate cookies.


End file.
